Rosalie Hale 1933-1934
by angel.watson
Summary: Carlisle finds a young woman brutalized and near death. Making a quick decision he bites her, bringing her home to join the family.


Carlisle POV 1933

I glanced at the clock on the wall of my office and sighed. I had been kept late at the hospital due to the overwhelming number to emergencies that had come through the doors. I knew that Esme and Edward would be wondering where I was, but I had to finish this paperwork before I left.

Oh, how I hated paperwork. All I wanted to do was help those around me and to make their lives easier. Yet, here I was. Stuck behind a desk writing what had occurred during a fatality within the emergency room today. I knew that my superiors would want to go over what had been done and what could be done the next time we saw a similar case. Thankfully I had a perfect memory and knew exactly what had gone wrong.

As I was writing the final few words, a knock sounded against my door. I finished the words and then set my pen down.

"Come in." I stood, coming around the desk to meet the person at the door. It was Dr. Montgomery, the head of the emergency department.

"Hello Carlisle. I just wanted to stop in and make sure that you were heading home. I do not want to have our best doctor on stress leave." He smiled at me, but I could see the weariness that tugged at his smile. His eyes were surrounded by a dark color that told me he was exhausted. I doubted he had taken time off in a very long time and to me, it was obviously catching up to him.

"Just finished my report." I handed him the paper and then grabbed my coat. I placed a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention. "Take care." I smiled as I left my office, drawing the door closed behind me. I watched as Dr. Montgomery walked away, his shoulders sagging as if they carried the weight of the world.

I walked quickly out of the building and into the cool evening air. I enjoyed my daily walks to and from work because I got to watch the bustle of life around me. As I reached the end of Hospital property, I stopped to allow a group of very drunken men to walk by. I smelled blood on a few of them but based on the level of their intoxication, they had most likely gotten into a fist fight. I shook my head as I headed in the opposite direction, still confused by the desire that humans had to push their boundaries. Alcohol was a killer and I had seen the consequences of drinking too much, time and time again.

A light breeze stirred the bushes around me and I drew in a deep breath. The metallic tang of blood shocked me, and I froze. I slowly walked in a circle, sniffing the air until I found the direction it was coming from. I moved towards it and swallowed hard as it became stronger and more potent. Someone had been hurt or was dead based on the saturation in the air. I glanced down an alley and spotted a hand laying against the ground. The fingers were slender and the nails well groomed telling me that it was a woman.

I approached slowly, not wanting to scare her if she was still alive. The closer I got the stronger the smell and looking at her hand, I saw specks of blood against her alabaster skin. I listened, hearing a subtle heartbeat that seemed to be struggling which every beat. I closed my eyes before I moved around the garbage bin and gasped. A young woman lay before me in a pool of her own blood. Her clothing was torn and soaked in both alcohol and blood. I knelt before her, quickly taking note of her seemingly endless injuries.

Starting at her head, I saw that her face had been beaten. She had an open wound above her right eyebrow, her lip was split open and both of her eyes were swollen shut. Looking at her neck, there were a variety of different bite marks, some oozing. I moved towards her torso and grimaced at the angle of her right arm. It was broken, the bone protruding from her delicate flesh. The left arm, the one I had seen was covered in bruises, many of them showed the shape of the hands that had held her so roughly. Her breasts heaved with each breath and from the gurgling sounds I knew that she also had broken ribs. I assumed whoever had done this had beaten her to the point that they could rape her. Her legs were in no better shape, bruises and cuts covered them. I gently closed her legs, trying to give her some dignity. I returned to her face and gently moved the blond matted hair from her wounds. Under the trauma she was an incredibly beautiful young woman. She reminded me a little of Esme. I looked a little closer and gently traced her bon structure. I knew her. I had seen her before. My throat tightened as I realized that this was Rosalie Hale, the young socialite who was engaged to marry Royce King. My heart broke at how far she had fallen within such a short span of time.

Esme. Oh, how my life had changed since she had entered my life and I wanted the same for Edward. What if she could be that for him? My venom had healed Esme of wounds that were similar if not worse than those that Rosalie suffered. With that, my decision was made. I took off my coat and wrapped it around her body. I tore strips from what remained of her dress to bind and secure her broken arm. While she was unconscious at this moment, she may wake at any time and I did not want to cause her anymore pain than she had already suffered. I knew that I did not have a lot of time before her heart failed. I gathered her into my arms and kept to the shadows, running as fast as I dared. Once I reached the edge of town, I ran full out.

Edward met me at the door, shock crossing his face as I carried Rosalie into the living room.

"Carlisle!" Edwards voice was harsh, and he seemed to be admonishing me.

"Edward, I don't have the time. She is dying." I gently set her onto the couch and took her good arm in my hands. Esme entered and gasped, her sharp intake of breath almost breaking my focus. Suddenly, she was at my side, her hand gently setting Rosalie's hair away from her face. I took one final breath and bit down. Her heart stuttered as the blood flowed into my mouth and I quickly moved away. Edward handed me a bowl and I spat the blood into it. I quickly moved to her legs and bit directly into her femoral artery and made sure to spit the blood out again.

Esme had stayed at her head but was watching me now. I took the cloth Edward offered me and wiped away the blood that was on my face. I knew that I owed them an explanation, but I was not sure that they would understand.

"Carlisle, what were you thinking! This is Rosalie Hale! Everyone is going to be looking for her!" Edward snarled at me as he snatched the cloth away and I even saw the confusion in Esme's eyes.

"I hate to say this, but I side with Edward. What on earth caused you to think that this was a good idea?" Esme stood, letting her arms fall to her sides, her face pleading with me to have a good reason for this. I glanced down at the girl who lay so still, and I prayed that she would stay unconscious during her transformation. If she didn't, who knew how long I had to explain before the screams started.

"I was coming home after my shift and I could smell all the blood. Esme, it reminded me so much of how I imagine you were found. When I finally found her, she was barely clinging to life. I couldn't leave her there, in the gutter, all alone. She's so young Esme, Edward. Please understand." I let my hands fall limply to my sides and looked at my family. I needed them to try to understand.

"Well I don't. You have endangered this entire family!" Edward snarled at me before leaving the room. I heard the door slam, shaking on its hinges as he stormed from the house. Esme stepped closer to me and reached up to cup my cheek.

"Esme, I am sorry, but I hoped, I hoped she might be to Edward what you are to me. He has come so far since he returned to us, but I can sense he is lonely. I saw her, and thought, but no. He just seems angry with me." I sighed in defeat, knowing that I may have made the biggest mistake of my existence.

"It doesn't matter now Carlisle. She is here whether or not it was intended." Esme stood on her tiptoes and kissed me gently before turning back to the Rosalie. "I would like to clean her up before she become coherent. Do you think I could have some privacy? She's been through so much…" Esme trailed off and I pulled her into a hug before following my son outside. I heard a dragging sound from inside and knew that Rose was in excellent hands. I gently closed the front door behind me, quickly realizing that Edward had damaged the door. Glancing around, I saw that he was standing just in the tree line. I moved over to him and gently set my hand on his shoulder.

"Edward please. I know you are angry, but your mother and I need you. Soon enough the venom will heal her mind enough that she will awaken." He turned towards me, his face sullen.

"How could you make a decision like that for me?" The pain in his voice shook me and I swallowed hard.

"It was a thought, a justification for my decision. She did not deserve to die in that alley. Her injuries, the men, they brutalized her. I've seen her at her best Edward and my physician side could do nothing." I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair, making sure to listen for Esme. Edward turned to me and placed his hand over mine.

"She should have died Carlisle, but what is done is done. She will be a sister to me and I will do whatever I can to help her." I smiled at him and instantly thought of Esme. He laughed as he turned towards the house. "She's as confused as I am but, she's happy. She is already considering her as a daughter." My breath left me in a rush as I realized that this might turn out alright after all.

"Carlisle. Edward." Esme's soft voice carried out to us and we returned to the living room. Upon entering, I saw that Esme had dragged all of the furniture from the room and placed the spare bed in the middle. Rosalie was laying upon it in a simple blue dress. Her hair was cleaned and brushed out around her. It was a beautiful color that reminded me of melted gold. Any skin that was not covered had been washed. I quickly inspected her arm and found that it was healing quickly. That was good as once she awoke there would be no controlling her limbs.

Esme placed herself next to Rose's head and began to run her fingers through her hair. Edward took the ruined clothing out back and the acrid smell of burning blood filled the air. I was thankful that Edward had thought to destroy the clothing before Rosalie awoke. A gentle lullaby began as Esme sang to the still body of her daughter. I sat myself at the foot of the bed, listening and waiting. Soon enough, the walls would crumble around us.


End file.
